<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop Lunch Breaks by staying_beautiful_0307</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686879">Rooftop Lunch Breaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/staying_beautiful_0307/pseuds/staying_beautiful_0307'>staying_beautiful_0307</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cheek Kisses, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, Rooftops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:59:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/staying_beautiful_0307/pseuds/staying_beautiful_0307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shin Yuna (ITZY)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop Lunch Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N! I BROUGHT YOUR CHOCOLATE MILK!”</p>
<p>You flinch from your place on the rooftop as the undeniable screech from your best friend can be heard and she races towards you, nearly collapsing on top of you when she finally reaches you. Breathless from the running, she gives you her signature bunny smile and pushes her blonde hair out of her face, cheeks red and flushed. She smoothly hands over your drink, making sure to touch your hand for a little too long before passing the moment and launching into a story about how hard it was for her to track one down.</p>
<p>“-and then the vending machine ate my dollar and I had to go across the entire school to reach the other one and try again! You owe me two dollars now, I hope you’re happy” she says with a fake scowl before giving up on pretending to be upset and letting her smile crawl back onto her face.</p>
<p>You smugly take a drink out of your, now warm, milk and just chuckle before proceeding to get back to your journal. You’d been feeling very inspired as of late and that was transferring onto your work, making it even better than normal.</p>
<p>After some time of you working away and Yuna seemingly just cloud watching, without looking up from your notebook you ask her why she would go through all the trouble of finding chocolate milk if she knew you wouldn’t really care about a different drink.</p>
<p>She responds as a red hue paints her face, “Why wouldn’t I y/n? We’re close and friends work hard for one another. If I can do something for you, I will”</p>
<p>Slightly surprised at her sudden seriousness, you look back at your project to cover the incoming blush. You keep working, comfortable in the quiet because the two of you had known each other for long enough that words weren’t always needed. But you were still curious as to why she didn’t just brush off your question from earlier.</p>
<p>With both of your backs against the wall, hidden away from the knowing eyes of your classmates, and away from all the noises and stress of the classroom, you glance back at your now nearly completed work and realize something. The product is so obviously influenced by none other than your best friend for as long as you can remember. It’s so present you quietly question how you had never seen it before. Her high energy always drew you in closer and you had never wanted to leave. Anyone could see that the closeness you two shared was much more than a platonic friendship. The “I love you”’s that you had been saying to each other for years now always meant more than just a friendly remark. Deciding to do something about your new found awareness, you slowly turn to Yuna and in the most hushed voice possible and ask her</p>
<p>“Yuna, what do you know about love?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen at the sudden question, but calm down as she formulates her answer.</p>
<p>“I know that love is work, and that love is a commitment. When you love someone, that is you consciously making a choice to make their wellbeing a priority and help them work towards happiness. It’s getting in arguments but making up because they’re worth it, and deserve the effort and the pain. A relationship is conflicts that are resolved so that those involved can become better and stronger people because of it. It’s finding a person that you never want to give up on no matter how badly things may seem or whatever they do. True love is knowing that in the same way you will stick around for them, they will not leave your side and won’t stop believing in you because to them, all of your parts are beautiful and worth the time it takes. Love is knowing that you can live without them, but choose not to because of how important they are to you”</p>
<p>She looks back at you with such a look of fondness that you are sure is also seen on your face. For just a second you can see galaxies in her eyes as the world stops spinning and you take a breath.</p>
<p>“But I guess that’s just my opinion-”</p>
<p>You cut her off with a swift kiss on the cheek and stand up to leave. Little do you know, that you left your notebook wide open as you rush off of the rooftop and onto your next lesson, lunch break nearing its end. Yuna is left with her mouth hanging open and a struggle to breath as she watches you run off, chocolate milk long forgotten. She looks down and starts to clean up the mess you two made when her eyes catch a glimpse of your, now completed, work. As she looks closer, she’s overtaken by awe and thinks about how dumb both of you have been. With a grin and optimism about the upcoming future she leaves the rooftop with a whisper, knowing that what the future holds can only be good things.</p>
<p>“I love you too y/n.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>